


Sleeping Draught, Part 2

by n0xx



Series: Sleeping Draught [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Lube, Name-Calling, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Lily Evans Potter comes to see Severus Snape, this time under different conditions.





	Sleeping Draught, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add this separately, rather than just adding it as a chapter, because I feel like it has some really particular kinks that not everyone is into.

Months later found a heavily pregnant Lily Potter back in Professor Snape’s bed, but under extraordinarily different conditions. 

A warm glow from the fire bathed the room once more, offering just enough light for Severus to spread lubricant on an intricate glass butt plug (of his own making.) “Relax,” he commanded, voice low and cool. 

Lily, meanwhile, was on her knees in front of him. Her hands had been fastened to headboard of the bed by a charm. Her bare, swollen breasts and rather large belly were a sight to behold. As per Severus’ order, she tried her best to breathe deeply. She gasped when she felt the coolness of a lubricated finger against her puckered rear entrance. “Sev! Be gentle…”

“Of course,” he said calmly, pressing the pad of his finger evenly across her tight little hole until it eventually relaxed. Then the digit slide in with ease and he felt her muscles relax further, thanks to his own personal concoction. “See? I told you’d I would take care of you.” 

A sigh of relief escaped Lily’s lips as she felt herself relax and become accustomed to the foreign intrusion. Another finger wiggled its way in and she let out of a soft moan. 

“Good girl,” he reassured her, a bit of warmth finally entering his voice. He kneaded Lily’s ass with his free hand as he removed his fingers from inside of her, then picked up the toy. “Are you ready?”

“Y-yes, but Sev… why do we have to do this?”

“Because it’s the only hole of yours that Potter hasn’t already violated,” Severus said, a mixture of irritation and enjoyment in his voice. Lily didn’t humor him with a response, so he placed the tip of the toy at her entrance and began to slowly work it in. Each whimper and groan from the fiery haired goddess in front of him made his cock twitch even more. In fact, a puddle of precum was gathering on the sheets beneath him.

She gasped when the plug was finally all the way inside of her. 

“Turn over,” Severus commanded, flicking his wand at her wrists to release her momentarily. The bonds were restored after she did as she was told and Severus found himself struggling to breathe as he drank in the sight before him. His lover’s skin glowed the most beautiful gold in the light of the fire. Her breasts were easily twice as large as he remembered them and her belly, swollen with life, made him feel a million different things he couldn’t quite peg – he knew at least one was awe and another was anger. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Lily challenged, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him. 

“N-nothing,” Severus stammered. Normally it was easy for him to be a heartless bastard, but it was proving hard around Lily, even if he focused on the fact that she was pregnant with James Potter’s child. He brought his gaze to set his wand down and then position his cock at her entrance. He slid it softly up and down her slit, loving the feel of her slick wetness against his aching erection and the way her body jolted when he flicked it across her clit. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back for a moment. When they opened again, he plunged himself deep inside of her and leaned forward so that they were face to face. 

“Fuck, Sev…” 

Each thrust was slow, deliberate and Severus savored the look on her face when she cried out. “Yes?”

“More.”

“Excuse me?” Severus asked, slowing his movements down even more. 

“Please, more,” Lily panted in desperation.

Severus stopped entirely, thoroughly enjoying the frustration Lily was displaying.

“Sev, please fuck me. I want your cock.” 

A little better, Severus thought as he slid easily back into her tight warmth. He resumed thrusting at a quicker pace this time, loving the feeling of his balls slapping against the base of the plug in her ass. One hand held her hip while the other moved to gently massage her clit. He could feel her tightening around his cock and her legs trembling around his waist, so he slid a hand up her side and tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. “You need to ask permission,” he told her in his most matter-of-fact professor tone. 

Lily could’ve screamed at how frustrating he was being! But this was part of the deal; their sex would be on his terms since she had used him in the past. He truly had the upper hand here… she was on the verge of her first orgasm of the evening (and her first orgasm in quite some time) and he had all of the power. “P-please, may I please come?” 

He didn’t skip a beat. “No. Not yet.” He slowed his movements and removed pressure from her clit and much to his delight, she let out the most wonderful, frustrated whimper. “You need to wait.” As he continuing fucking her, his eyes wandered down her figure once again and he felt anger rise within him. There were a few brief moments of silence before his thrusting increased in intensity and he muttered through gritted teeth, “I can’t believe you ’re pregnant with Potter’s child.”

Lily, whose body was now rocking with Severus’ furious lovemaking, looked shocked at his comment. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him, “Maybe if you would’ve had the balls to claim me sooner, I would be pregnant with your child.” 

For a moment, he was speechless. “Slut,” Severus finally hissed, thrusting now even harder. The familiar sensation of Lily’s impending orgasm returned and he locked eyes with her as resumed rubbing the tiny bundle of nerves between her folds.

“Pussy,” Lily choked out, glaring as she spit directly at Severus’ face. He ignored it because seconds later, she was shuddering with the overwhelming intensity of the orgasm she’d been denied for so long.   
“I told you to wait,” Severus reminded her, calmly withdrawing himself from her quivering cunt. He flicked his wand at her wrists and released her, then leaned over her and looked her in the eyes. “I’m going to remove this toy from your ass,” he explained to her as she lie there, still trembling, “and you’re going to put my cock in its place and ride me until I fill you with my come. Is that understood, Miss Evans?”

“What happens if I don’t, Professor Snape?” Lily growled. She wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about him using her maiden name. 

“You don’t want to find out.” Severus leaned down to kiss her neck softly, grazing his teeth along her flesh as he did so. He then propped himself up so that he could remove the toy, savoring the wet sound it made as it left her body, and cast it aside so that he could lie down. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Lily awkwardly climbed on top of him. Her belly made it rather difficult, but her partner savored the entirety of her attempt to get his cock inside of her. “Help me,” she finally demanded. 

“Not my fault that,” he gestured to her belly, “is in the w—“ Before he could finish his sentence, Lily had laid her hand across his face in a slap that stung so deliciously it made his cock throb. “Fuck.”

“I said help me, Severus Snape,” Lily repeated firmly. 

He remained stunned for a moment and then gripped his shaft with one hand and her hip with the other, guiding her down on top of him. He shut his eyes tight as he was enveloped by the velvety warmth of this very different place. “Bloody hell…” he murmured. 

Lily let out a small sigh of relief as well as he sheathed himself inside of her. She then leaned forward, putting on hand on his chest to prop herself up and attempted to ride him with great difficulty. 

“It’s okay,” he said finally, agreeing to do the work for this situation. He let both of his hands settle on her hips and began gently thrusting upwards into her. Lily adjusted herself accordingly and leaned back on her hands to allow Severus more access. Thanks to his lubricant, she found the act quite enjoyable even despite the underlying anger between them. 

Severus let one hand wander back to her cunt and expertly rubbed her clit as she bounced on his cock. It was mere moments before he felt the heat of climax creep up on him but he was determined to get her there, too. 

“Fuck, Severus! Oh..” Lily cried out, her head tossed back in ecstasy. Seconds later Severus exploded, driving his release home with a few rough, frantic thrusts.


End file.
